<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft as Silk by TheDarkFlygon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846764">Soft as Silk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon'>TheDarkFlygon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manager Duet - IoTsumu [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time, their date night ends in her bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Takanashi Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Manager Duet - IoTsumu [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1232528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft as Silk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it's like 2am, mods are asleep, time to post some clunky attempt at smoot</p><p>How did it come to that? Confinement made me horny, I guess. I have no excuse.<br/>You can easily tell I'm a fuckin' virgin by how clumsy all of this feels, it's like I astral-projected into a chadder self<br/>At least, I didn't combust in shame when I read myself over, so it's can be *that* bad, right?<br/>It's my first real try at NSFW, so... yeah. I'm pretty sure that shows here.<br/>I'm also very insecure about this so please let me toggle on comment moderation k thx bye</p><p>on another hand we really do need more iotsumu in the world<br/>yes, this is mega self-indulgent, because fuck what the current worldwide climate is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re both on her bed whose scent is just like hers and fills his senses. If they started the evening all-dolled up, most of it is gone by now: their shoes, their socks, her earrings, his pendent, her pantyhose, his watch, her vest, his tie. All that remains of their dressing efforts are her makeup, the silkiness of her dress and his button-up shirt.</p><p>And, honestly, he wants to remove more of hers, reveal what is hiding under the pretty bows and the warm-coloured fabrics, but his hands don’t dare touch her perfect form.</p><p> </p><p>The more he stares at her, the more he wonders what he has done to deserve such a magnificent sight. She looks stunning with her glossy carmen lipstick reflecting the light of the bedside lamp next to them, the only source of light in the bedroom. Her slightly dishevelled golden hair spills onto the pillow she leans against while her eyes stare into his with the same devouring passion which has been eating him away for a couple hours by now, if not forever.</p><p>Their fingers are laced together, giving him the opportunity to appreciate the care with which she applied her rose nail polish, to profit from how soft her skin is in his larger hands. He wonders if she’s observing him with the same intensity, what her thoughts are. Truth be told, he doesn’t dare assume what she thinks, in such an exceptional context.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something wrong, Iori?” She asks when she sees him hesitate to do anything.</p><p>Well, truth be told, he also doesn’t know much about how this sort of situations works. He’s been straightforward, a driving force until the moment where they agreed to spend the night together, but now that the grand moment has arrived, he’s unsure of where to proceed from then on.</p><p>“No, there isn’t anything wrong,” he replies as he thinks of what to do.</p><p>“Then, what are you waiting for?”</p><p>Her voice is soft, melodious to listen to, a sound he’ll never get enough of. It hypnotizes him into a state where he doesn’t quite know what matters in the world aside from her and a couple other people.</p><p>“I… don’t quite know, frankly.”</p><p> </p><p>When she hears this, something in Tsumugi seems to awaken. Her fingers slowly slip away from his, only to then brush through the back of his head. She pulls him against her in a couple swift moves, locking their lips together as a result. As always, he doesn’t look, content in just closing his eyes and profiting from the act itself.</p><p>They split apart to breathe again, red tinting her cheeks, his heated up; only for them to exchange another kiss merely seconds later. The taste of her lipstick is nothing extraordinary, yet it has this unique twist of being hers, of being on <em>her</em> lips, and that’s what gives it all of its flavour. He brushes through her hair now, before his hands go down almost on their own.</p><p>The gaze she gives him once they’re looking at each other confirms he’s doing something right.</p><p> </p><p>Her dress zips from the back, as he got to learn when she asked him to help close it back up earlier tonight, so it’s easy to find the handle and slide it all the way down. She lets him pull down the fabric until it’s to her waist, gently, inch by inch, revealing the next layer little by little. For the first time, he sees her bra, white and pink with a little ribbon in the middle, right under her cleavage. Still, as cute as it is, and as much as he likes it, a part of him is biting his lip and wants it gone from her too.</p><p>Tsumugi softly pushes him away before slipping out of the rest of her dress. He tries not to stare too badly at the matching panties she has on, down to the ribbon sitting on the middle of the top hem; yet they’re too mesmerizing to look at.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you like it?” She asks with an almost candid tone to her voice. “I recently bought them in a lingerie shop I’d have otherwise never stepped in…”</p><p>“Everything looks good on you,” he’s about to almost scold her for underestimating her bewitching charm, but instead bites down on it. “I’m saying this objectively, of course.”</p><p>“W-well then, if you say so, I guess I have no choice but to trust your analysis,” she chuckles. “Now, what about I rate yours? I promise I’ll be gentle.”</p><p>There’s no point in going against her: he can already see pleading eyes who want their clear imbalance in covered skin gone.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Iori doesn’t sigh, doesn’t roll his eyes, doesn’t try to find an excuse to shy away in dignity. Instead, and still with clumsy hands, he invites her to pull his buttons apart and unfasten his belt. The smile she gives him while her fingers fiddle around with his shirt is soft, yet the swift way in which she undoes every button he has carefully aligned with the right slit before leaving his flat tells him she’s looking forward to the next steps.</p><p>He watches her make his sleeves slide along his shoulders and arms, her fingers occasionally brushing against his skin for a moment. As he discards it where she also put her dress (on the floor, by the bed), she has already taken care of the buckle of his belt, and he’s finding himself as exposed as she is a minute or so later. It’s only fair, isn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>Okay, now that it’s come to this point, what’s next? Neither of them feels like sleeping, this is for certain: they haven’t come this far to just enjoy spooning each other in their slumber, have they? That’s not to mention his mind isn’t the only part of him who won’t be able to fall asleep until… Aah, he doesn’t find it in him to use such words, even if it’s just in his mind…</p><p>Well, asking himself over and over again won’t be of much help, will it? The question is burning his tongue and he wonders about what he’s going to do if she responds with a “no”. Recoil away in shame? No, no, he’s overthinking things again, he can’t do that. Not now. Okay, these are just a couple words. The worst he risks is being sent home, isn’t it? He hasn’t drunk, he can drive himself home just fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you…” He gulps, face combusting. “Do you want to…”</p><p>“To do what?” She asks back, eyes curious.</p><p>He looks aside, shoulders lifting, eyes darting aside.</p><p>“…<em>that</em>,” is all he answers.</p><p>He doesn’t get to see her face when she hears that, too embarrassed to look straight into her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, y-you mean… Right…”</p><p>An uncomfortable silence settles before Tsumugi speaks up again.</p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t mind… doing it with you,” she slowly replies, giggling every few words, “but it depends if you brought, you know…”</p><p> </p><p>He plunges his hand in his discarded dress pants and retrieves a very specific item he’d have never thought about buying until recently. Until they settled on a day for a dinner date, in fact.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Then, let’s go, I suppose.”</p><p>Considering her hesitation, he has questions to ask again.</p><p>“You’re not feeling… forced into it, right?”</p><p>Her cheeks grow an even deeper shade of red, as she nervously plays with a strand of hair. Her bashful attitude is awakening his desire even further to the point he can’t estimate how much longer he’ll be able to silently contain it for.</p><p>“Oh, no, not at all! I’ve… myself thought about it for quite some time. I’m just a bit… <em>intimidated</em>, if that makes sense! It sounds silly, but…”</p><p>“It doesn’t sound silly. At least, I don’t think so. I’m not sure of what to do myself.”</p><p>“Wait, Iori, are you saying this is your first time too?”</p><p>He gulps again, looking aside. Bullseye there.</p><p>“…it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, gently, she pulls him next to her, stealing a kiss from him.</p><p>“We’ll discover that together, then! People say the first time will always be kind of bad anyway. It’s not meant to put pressure on you.”</p><p>“I suppose so. We can still give it our best shot.”</p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p> </p><p>On these words, she pulls him against her once more, their skins brushing against each other’s, her legs locking around his waist. They kiss, except this time, he can feel her hands going down from his hair to his shoulders, then chest, and her touch sends the right kind of shivers down his spine, the ones which rise his hair without a real warning. It’s soft, it’s pleasing. She doesn’t seem to mind that he isn’t that well-toned or that he looks perhaps a bit scrawny compared to some of his classmates or friends. That’s comforting.</p><p>At first, he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. They seem superfluous, so he just brushes his fingers through her hair for a little while, until he stumbles upon the clip of her bra. He’s hesitant, because she looks beautiful and perfect in it, but he’d also want to see how perfect she’d be without it. The dilemma eventually ceases when she whispers to him how to unclip it. Even then, he fumbles a little with it, as he’s unable to see what he’s doing. He does come over it after a little trial-and-error, prompting her to remove it.</p><p>And, well – did he expect her to have anything but the perfect cup size all along?</p><p> </p><p>He’s a bit stunned by the sudden sight, despite having mentally prepared for this day for a little while. His fantasies simply didn’t have the irresistible scent of reality, of having really come to the point where only his most daring dreams have gone until today.</p><p>With very little warning aside from a slightly mischievous sparkle in her eyes, she wraps her arms behind him, then pushes the both of them against the mattress, bringing him with her. He has the reflex to let go to maintain a sort of balance and not crush her under his own weight. It’s no incident either: she’s giggling with tender eyes, closing the gap between their mouths. May as well roll with the flow and stop overthinking everything he does. This isn’t a test; this is an intimate moment.</p><p> </p><p>She traces the shape of his muscles with her fingertips. Again, he isn’t the most muscular not the best-toned man in town, or on campus for that matter, he’s average; but that doesn’t matter. She has the sweetest smile on her face as she compliments every part she comes across, and he can hardly contain a flow of thanks inside his throat.  </p><p>Actually, thanking her with words isn’t enough: he needs to be physical about it. Carefully, he lowers himself over her, profiting from the closeness to share a kiss while his hand explores her curves, going from her collarbone, to her breast, to her stomach. He must have seen it done elsewhere by chance, so he attempts doing something more daring, leaving a trail of pecks as he gradually lowers him over her.</p><p> </p><p>She squirms under his touch and he feels like he may not last much longer anymore. What can he say? She’s just too good and he’s inexperienced. His brother did jokingly tell him sometime ago that it was the same for everybody, that it wouldn’t last for more than a few minutes the very first time.</p><p>“Do you want to go to the next step?”</p><p>Instead of a verbal reply, she lifts her legs, rolls up, and takes off the last piece of clothing she has on her. He watches her discard it, then handing him the condom he forgot he even had pulled out of his pants earlier.</p><p>“Yes,” she tells him. “I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>He has to take a breath in before he does anything of their decision, only to take off his underwear anyway. He hasn’t been taught how to put on one before, so he fumbles a little with the condom at first, afraid to damage it if he’s too brutal with it. He may look ridiculous, but Tsumugi’s earnest chuckles as she observes him makes it okay. He can’t mind if it makes her happy in any way.</p><p>The both of them are about ready to go, he’d say, so he warns ahead and searches for the right hole. It’d pain her greatly if he made a mistake, so he does spend some time on the question, before definitely making his mind and, finally, going through with it.</p><p> </p><p>Unsure of what he’s doing, or rather of how good (or bad) he’s at this, he starts off slow and, you could say it, lacking in confidence. With every thrust-and-pull, he gauges her reactions: he doesn’t want to hurt her and, well… She feels tight, so he’s afraid it could be painful for her. Her face shows none of his fears: instead, she prevents herself from moaning, a hand clutching the sheets and the other over her mouth.</p><p>“Don’t… Don’t restrain yourself, please,” he tells her as soon as he notices this.</p><p>She nods, removing her hand from her face. In the same time, she reveals she’s been smiling all along otherwise. He’s got to admit, even her moans are adorable.</p><p>“You can… go faster, if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he can’t not oblige, not when she begs him with this pleading voice and this enticing gaze. He finds a pace which fits them both and, for a moment, he feels like they’ve fused, hearts beating in unison. They don’t say a word; rather, their feelings are communicated through moans and exchanged glances. It’s quite the experience, if he’s honest, unlike anything else. To be fair, they’ve never been too physical in their love until tonight, usually contempt spending time together and exchanging a kiss or two when nobody was looking – but this is different. This is putting their bodies in the trust of the other.</p><p>Too engrossed into this, neither of them warns ahead that they’ve both come to their limits at the same time. Still, when they realize it, they just pant and giggle together, then quickly clean what has to be. They’ll take care of the rest when the day rolls around.</p><p> </p><p>Overcome by a sudden spell of exhaustion, Iori all but crashes next to her, back against the mattress. Tsumugi turns his head towards him, slipping her fingers in his. They’re both radiating red</p><p>“I was a little afraid, but… it went well,” she tells him. “There was no reason to be, on second thought, was there?”</p><p>“It’d seem so.”</p><p> </p><p>She turns off the lights, wraps herself around him and, before long, they’re both drifting to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: listens to Hollywood Undead getting dem ladies all the time<br/>Also me: can't keep a straight face and needs to het panic in his server every two lines</p><p>This is why my friends shouldn't be enabling me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>